User talk:JMAS
Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi JMAS I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 *I'd love to help, but everything I'll be able to add to this Wiki is going to be from the Green Lantern film, and the bonus features on the blu-ray. I don't really have a lot of knowledge about these comic characters, otherwise I'd love to help. It seems as though characters from the film have different pages created for them than their comic counterparts. Is this intentional? Is the site policy to not put movie images into the standard pages for certain characters? - JMAS ::Helping with the Green Lantern Film stuff will be very helpful for the site. Also I understand if you don't have as much comic book related knowledge to help on other parts of the site that's understandable. As for your question about comic book pages and film related pages yes it is all intentional for them to be separate pages the comic book related pages have the the comic book stuff while the film pages have the film related stuff. Also the same can be stated for the animated pages as well they are a separate thing too. Oh well I hope that answers your questions. If not just let me know. ::From Rod12 Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JMAS page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 05:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hal Jordan Image Hi JMAS as for why I deleted the Hal Jordan Image you uploaded on to the site one reason it was a duplicate of an image that is already on the site and two I only intended to delete it temporally until I renamed the right image file name and reloaded it onto the site as Hal Jordan-9.jpg as it's image file name. The main reason I did that is I'm all for updating the images on the site here. However in the future if you see an image like Hal Jordan-9 for example an want to update it with a better high resolution image just in the future upload the better image with the same file name as the old image that's on the site so there isn't any duplicate images. Plus overall it makes things simpler to organize with all the image files. Your better high resolution image of Hal Jordan from the comics is back on the site it's named its original old file name Hal Jordan-9.jpg so in the end your update image is back. Overall I think your doing a good job with your recent editing work with updating images just please in the future if your going to update an image with a newer version of that same image please use the same image file name that the certain image is named as on the site. Now if for some reason the image file name of certain image has some awesome image file name that needs to be changed just let me know ahead of time to ask if I can change the image file name then you can upload the new high resolution image. Oh well I hope this answers your question if not please let me know. From Rod12 Hi JMAS happy I could help with clarification on your question. Also thanks for offering your image tip as well. Oh well good talking with you. From Rod12